Christmas Eve
by Gagam4trix
Summary: Puck and Kurt celebrate the holiday in their own special way.  Disclaimer, I do not own Glee
1. Christmas Eve

I was hanging the last of the garland on the Christmas tree when the doorbell rang. I jumped down from the chair I was standing on. "Noah must be here" I thought to myself. I straightened up my hat and ran through the house, the rest of my long Santa hat trailing behind me. I skidded to a stop right in front of the mirror by the door, fixing the visible parts of my hair. The doorbell rang again. "Keep your shirt on!" I hollered through the door as I undid the lock. I open the door and there he was.

"The puckmonster would prefer that you took of my shirt instead." he cracked as he walked bringing in the cold winter air with him. "Miss me?" he smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, leaving a sweet kiss on my lips. God I wish he would trail down to my neck.

"You're late" I hummed to myself as wiggled out of his arms and brushed the snow out of his mohawk.

"I will take that as a yes then." He giggled as he un wrapped his scarf from around his neck. "Sorry I'm late; the old lady at the register was talking my ear off."

"What were you picking up from the store?"

"Just a little something something" he grinned devilishly at me

"Christmas present for me?"

"It just so happens that it is."

"Well being that it's a little bag I must ask what it is"

"It's Christmas eve, I think you can wait" he poked me on the nose and walked past me.

I turned on my heels and followed him through the house "Puckerman what do you think you are up to?" I question him as I followed him into the kitchen

"What this is my house too" he shrugged me off

"No that's not what I meant."

"Noah?" He could tell by the tone in my voice that I was not amused.

"Hun I'm not gonna tell you." He said as he slid around the kitchen looking for various ingredients.

I grunted in disdain and leaned against the island counter. I watched him walk around the kitchen throwing spices into the pan along with some chicken "Whatcha making babe?"

He stopped and rested his hands on the edge of the counter next to me. His shoulders rode up and he looked back into his head, "chicken stir fry" he said and with that he was back to running around the kitchen. I stayed leaning against the counter waiting for him to finish putting all of the ingredients in the pan. "And now we wait," he stood in the middle of the kitchen looking at his feet. He had on a dark green button down shirt, a little on the tight side; some faded jeans with his thumbs tucked in his pockets. He looked up at me "Want to watch a movie; I brought The Devil Wears Prada?"

"If you think you can win me over with Anne Hathaway and Meryl Streep you have another thing coming Puckerman." I inspected my nails; it drives him nuts when I won't look at him. He says that it makes him miss my beautiful eyes.

He slowly walked towards me, thumbs in pocket, and stood in front of me; Noah was looking at me. "Hey, look at me" he said in a soothing tone. He always tried his best when it came to tender romantic moments. He sighed to himself. He grabbed me by the waist and tightened his grip, he lifted me up onto the counter, and he now had my full attention. He leaned into me, putting his hands on my back; he rested his head on my shoulder. "Babe you know I love you right?" He whispered sweetly into my ear.

"I know that" I giggled back.

"Well then," I could hear the smile in his voice. And yet again before I knew it was happening he scooped me up into his arms wedding style. He carried me into the living room and set me down on the couch.

"Noah you hopeless romantic." I breathed out.

When I awoke my head was against Noah's chest, I could feel the warmth of his arms wrapped around me. We had fallen asleep watching the movie as usual. I glanced at the clock a crossed the room. It was a quarter to midnight.

"You awake?" Noah mumbled as he rubbed his eyes

"Yeah."

"Did we fall asleep watching the movie?"

"As usual."

"Babe what time is it?

"It's about a quarter to midnight, why?"

"Shit!" he sprung up and ran out of the room

"Hey where are you going?" I jumped up and followed after him

"No time to explain don't ask questions, just put your coat on and get in the truck." And before I knew it he was trudging out the front door to his truck. I followed behind him and said nothing. I sat at the other end of the cab in silence as we rode through the town. "Come on over here I promise I won't bite this time." He chuckled to himself. I undid my seat belt and slid over and leaned my head on his shoulder

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"Oh you'll see." He smirked to himself and turned up a hill. As the hill got steeper I could hear the four wheel drive kicking in. We finally got to the top of the hill. Puck parked the truck and started to get out. "Well are you coming?" he said as he closed the door.

"Noah its almost midnight why did you bring me here?"

"Keep watching the clock, you'll find out at midnight."

I kept my phone out and stared at the screen 11:59. I looked around at the beautiful winter view. You could see all of Lima from here. I looked at my phone again. 12:00 am 12/25/11

"Okay Puckerman its officially Christmas, it freezeing out, so this better be good." I chattered

"Kurt Hummel," he dropped to one knee, "Marry me?"


	2. Christmas Morning

I immediately dropped to my knees; I was speechless to say in the least.

"Holy Lady gaga." The first thing that came to mind.

Puck looked down at his at the ground; he drew circles in the powdery snow, and then looked back up at me.

"Well?" he said in a hopeful yet nervous tone, he tried to manage a smile. "Damn it I knew it," he sprung up and started pacing in circles. "I was a stupid idea, on freaking Christmas, cheesy as hell. What was I thinking?" he threw his hands in the air.

I said nothing walked over to his truck, I opened the driver door and slid in, and I grabbed the iPod plug and scrolled through my iPod. I hit play.

Puck turned around and bemusedly looked at me, "You know normally I would say what the hell, but, I can't deny that you're cute when you act like a smart ass."

I sat on the side edge of the driver seat facing Puck; I was bouncing up and down with a little smirk on my face.

"_Got me lookin so crazy right now, your love's got me lookin so crazy right now_" love you Beyoncé.

Noah looked at my through squinted eyes, "I bet you think you're funny don't ya?"

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." I winked at him.

"I'll show you funny" he nodded at me.

"Oh will you?" I said in a mockingly serious tone.

"Damn straight."

"You're straight? So much for being my _fiancé_." I fired of sarcastically.

Puck froze at those words "Really? You mean it?" he grinned at me blushing

"Without a doubt." I smiled sweetly as I leaned forward on the edge of the seat.

He spun around on his heels and jumped in to the air; he fisted the sky "Hell yes!" I was his. He turned and looked at me, his paused for a second, then charged at me. He playfully knocked me over into the truck, he had me pinned.

He gently picked up my hand in his and looked me in the eyes he made a cheesy raised eyebrow face and said softly "Mr. Kurt Puckerman." He kissed my hand.

"I like the ring to it." I smiled

"I thought you would." He looked over his shoulder and pulled the door closed with his foot and hit the lock button.

"Crafty, aren't we?" I giggled.

"Speaking of which" he slid the ring box out of his pocket, "this belongs to you" he opened it revealing a grooved silver ring with a diamond band running around the whole ring.

"Noah its perfect" I choked

"But I couldn't let you have all of the fun." He smirked and pulled another ring out of his pocket. It was also a silver band, simply engraved '_Kurt_' and slid it on his pinky finger.

"I'm yours" he breathed out. He stared down into my eyes, dreaming.

"Shut up and kiss me." I stammered.

It streamed through my body like heat, it wasn't a new feeling but it was as exciting as my first kiss from Puck.

"I think possibly, maybe I'm falling for you." I whispered in my ear

"Hard, falling hard." He sighed.

"Be right back." He climbed off of me and got out of the truck; he ran over to a tree and pulled a bag out from behind it. He dashed back to the truck and got in, emptying the contents: a few blankets and some pillows.

"Lady at the counter, eh?" I commented

"I may have bended the truth a bit." He smirked

He kicked off his shoes, put the pillows against the door and lied down, he motioned and I laid softly down on him. He threw the few blankets and quilts over the two of us, humming sweetly to himself. He tucked them up to my neck and wrapped his arms around me under the covers. I nuzzled my head into his chest, tracing little circles on his chest.

I looked up into his eyes and smirked, "Babe, have I ever told you that you are comfy?"

He tightened his grip around me and kissed the top of my head "You couldn't say it enough"

His body warmth was surging through me, warming me up like the morning sun. We drifted off in silence, occasionally kissing


	3. Christmas Day

I woke up still intertwined with Puck; I looked up and out the side window of the truck. The sun was rising over the other side of the hill. Through the sun roof I could see a clear sky, I held up my hand towards the sky, I stretched and rolled back over. Puck was still fast asleep hands tucked behind his head. He must have been dreaming; he was smiling. He yawned and stirred from his sleep, he cracked his eyes open and looked right at me.

"Good morning beautiful." He yawned

"Hey, I was wondering when you would wake up." I peered down at him.

"Why, did you miss talking to me?" he retorted in a quizzical tone

"Only of Sunday afternoons I do."

"But Kurt its Sunday morning."

"Exactly."

"Babe what time is it?"

"According to my iPhone it is…7:36 am."

"Well then we better get going, I forgot to get the rolls. We should head on down to the store."

"Can I drive?"

"I don't see why not, I'm tired anyway." We sat up put back on our shoes. He folded up the blankets and stacked them on top of the pillows.

He tossed me the keys "Here you go babe, knock yourself out."

I put the key in the ignition and the truck roared. Chevy runs deep; I don't think I will ever let him get rid of this truck. I adjusted the mirrors and shifted into drive, I turned down the hill and signaled left and went down the road. The houses where quietly set up with Christmas reefs, one house had a menorah, must be Rachael's. I turned into the parking lot and parked the truck by the door. I looked into the mirror, fixed my hair, adjusted my jacket collar, and grabbed my wallet out of the glove compartment.

"I'll be back" I smiled as I unlocked the door.

Puck grabbed onto my hand as I was about to get out, "Don't take too long, I've got a surprise waiting for you." He looked innocent.

"Oh really?" I closed the door and walked through the door of the store. Let's see, rolls, aisle 6? I tucked my hands into my coat pocket and walked down the edge of the aisles, scanning in case I was mistaken of the location. I used to come here with my mother when I was little, I would trot along holding onto her hand; a simple innocent child, and know I was a grown man, engaged in fact. I think she would be proud, no, I know that she would be proud of me. I spotted the rolls, rounded the corner, and went down the aisle. I scanned the brands, finally deciding on the store brand, they were all the same in quality really. I reached for a package of them when my hand knocked into someone else's.

"Oh I'm sorry." I chuckled and turned to look at my supposed 'victim'. He had youth on his side, he has big purple eyes.

"Sorry about that!" he grinned. "If you don't mind me asking, who's the lucky guy?"

He must have noticed my ring and the rainbow pin on my jacket. "Well, I am."

"Oh that's neat!" he grinned

"Yeah he proposed at midnight." I mused at my ring

He picked up a package of rolls and stated walking away, he grinned and said "You're a lucky guy!"

He was right, I was lucky. At that I grabbed a package and headed for the register. I cashed out quickly and hurried back to the truck. I got in and puck was humming to himself.

"You know what Puck?"

"What babe." He broke from his humming.

"I am the luckiest guy in the world."

"And why is that?" he knew the answer; he just wanted to hear me say it.

"I have you." I smiled and buckled in.

Puck sat back smiling the whole ride home. Soon we arrived home; Puck was looking through his keys for the front door key. I quietly bent down and made a snowball. I covered up a laugh and lobbed it at the back of his head. It hit him square in the back of the head.

He turned around with an amused look on his face. "I love you and all, but you are gonna get it for that."

"Catch me if you can." And with that I took off running.


	4. Christmas Day in the Snow

After an hour or two of spontaneous snowball wars we were working on building a snow fort. We always agreed on staying young at heart.

The snow plows had thrown so much snow onto the yard and on top of that I directed Puck into shoveling all of the snow in the driveway to a specific spot onto the yard. He was such an agreeable man; always chiming back with a 'sure thing dear' and a smile. While it may sound like I commanded obsequious behavior from him, I did not. It was always in his character since I started dating him. It was a different side to him; more endearing, loyal, and caring to the ones he loved and no one else. I could tell he was different when he would walk me to class back in high school. He would say gruffly that it was to make sure that I got to class safely, even when there was no threat. It was days like that that gave me the feeling that Puck felt a little more different towards me than the others.

"You-hoo earth to Prince." Puck was waving his hand in front of my face

"What did you call me?" I looked at him inquisitively at him.

"I called you prince, my little prince." He smirked at me

"Hmm I think I like it, Casanova?" I stuck out my tongue at him, anything to be a pain in the ass right?

"You make me sound like a pin up model." He laughed

"Exactly, you are my own pin up boy, my romantic, and my sweetheart; Casanova?" I smiled simply.

"Well when you put it that way" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait babe what time is it?" he squinted his eyes

"Umm it's 11:17 am."

"Babe we haven't even unwrapped presents yet!"  
>"I threw down the handful of snow I had, shock and awe "That's a serious crime!"<p>

We scrambled up and made a dash towards the door. Puck slipped in the snow and caught himself before he crashed into the ground. No soon after did I start to slide, he grabbed me by the waist band and caught me. All the shifting of balance sent me reeling backwards. My arms were flailing around in circles. I knocked back into Puck and he caught me. But like a chain reaction he lost his balance and we fell down on our butts. He cuddled around me and laughed.

"Babe this is the best Christmas I have ever had." He whispered in my ear

"And why is that?" I love stupid questions.

"Cause I have you around to make it the best Christmas ever."

"Sap." I snickered

"Hey, what the heck, come on I thought it would be romantic and shit" he was sort of shocked.

"I'm just kidding." I sad in a sing song tone, I grabbed his right hand and held it.

I tilted my head back to look at him. He looked down at me with a simple happy grin. I just stared into his eyes. Many times had I gotten completely, hopelessly, GPS cannot help me, lost in his eyes. I felt his left hand on my chin, tilting my head up so he could get a better look at me. He moved in closer and closer, I closed my eyes. I wanted to anticipate and dream of the moment. I wanted it to last. He graced his lips against mine; he cupped my face with his hands. He stammered to himself in excitement, and went in for the kill. My lips interlocked with his; he was laced with the taste of coffee. He didn't pull back and he didn't delay, he kept on going. I reached my hand up to his face and shakily placed my fingertips on his cheek. My mind was reacquainting itself with an old feeling named ecstasy. We slipped apart slowly, breathing heavily, shuddering at the capture of the cold air in our lungs. I slouched down against Puck.

"So, presents?" he laughed quietly to himself

"Ha-ha if that wasn't a gift." I trailed off

"Trust me there is plenty more."

"Well then what are we doing wasting our time here?"

I sprung up and dashed for the door. "Well, are you coming, we can even have a little more fun in the snow later."

"Coming!"


	5. Christmas Dinner

We dashed through the door laughing; covered in snow.

"This is not over." Puck pointed at me in a fake serious tone.

"Yeah yeah think whatever you want." I took my coat off and shook a majority of the snow off.

He grabbed me around the waist, "Babe you have snow in your hair." He ran his fingers through my hair, and messed it up to the best of his abilities. My hair once slicked back hair was simply messy.

"I win." He smirked at me

"Puckerman you just crossed the line."

"Babe I swear to grilled chessus that you look amazing with your hair messy."

"Is that so?" I wrapped my arms around his neck; I slid my hand up the back of his head, ran my fingers through his Mohawk, and grabbed on.

"Whoa babe, save that for later." He closed his eyes in elation.

"It's Christmas, who said I had to be nice." I shrugged as I walked into the kitchen.

I looked up and on the kitchen island was a ginormous vase full of blue dyed sunflowers. A card was sitting on the edge of the counter next to the vase. In loopy hand writing it read 'to Kurt' I opened it up

"This note entitles the beholder 'Kurt' to a romantic dinner this evening."

I felt familiar hands around my waist and a head on my shoulder "Our reservation is at 6:30. I'm going to hop in the shower. Do what you gotta do to get ready." He kissed my cheek and wandered off to the bathroom. I dashed to my bedroom. I decided that simple was timeless. I laid out a fitting black blazer, skinny black tie, a tight white dress shirt, and well-fitting black dress pants. I looked into the mirror above my dresser and decided that I would leave my hair slightly messy for Pucks benefit. I set my black boots by the front door and sat down at the kitchen table. I picked up the remote to the stereo on my counter. I clicked on my radio. As a personal Lady Gaga favorite finished playing, Puck's favorite song came on 'I'm Sexy and I know it.' No sooner did Puck saunter into the room.

The song was fitting being that he walked in wearing a towel around his waist.

"Babe do you know where my dress pants are?"

"Yes they are in my closet hanging all the way to the right"

"Thanks babe." He turned around and exited, the towel had slipped down his backside a little bit. But what can I say, I wasn't complaining.

I turned off the radio and sat there quietly. Puck came back down the hall and presented himself. He had gelled his mohawk to the side. He was wearing his glasses, thick rimmed and black. He wore fitted black pinstripe pants, a tight matching vest, and a tight white dress shirt, buttoned up to his chest; sleeves rolled up. Despite his badass attitude, he knew how to dress.

"We better get going babe." He smiled at me.

We walked into the foyer and put on our shoes and coats. He took his scarf off his coat and started wrapping it around me. "Baby its cold outside." He smiled sweetly at me while he adjusted the scarf.

We walked out and got into my car; Cadillac CTS coupe, I love that car. I had no idea where Puck was taking me, but no sooner did we arrive at Una Bella Serata.

"Noah, this couldn't possibly be any more romantic."

"I think I may be able to outdo myself" he grinned as he opened my door.

We walked hand in hand into the restaurant. Puck gave our names and they took us to a secluded booth in the back of the restaurant. Throughout the whole dinner Puck made sweet faces and complimented me at every turn. I don't think I could have turned a more lovely shade of embarrassment.

Before we finished Puck promised me that the night was not over and that he had a romantic evening planned. It was exciting, this day felt so long, and I did not want it to end.


	6. Christmas Story Update

Blargh Authors note, love me hate me for it :P

I just want to thank everyone who has faved me as an author, this story, and reviewing!  
>I plan on doing a chapter a night!<p>

I would love to hear more from you guys so review review review!

Also if you have an idea that you think could fit somewhere in the story, let me know.

I also plan on editing the chapters and inserting one

Happy Holidays

Much Love

-Gagam4trix


	7. Story Update Authors Note

We have a small error

Chapter six was posted but was in theory supposed to be chapter 3.5.

So if you go back and read the "new" chapter four, you will find the new addition to the story

Thanks for having patience with me!

3

-Gagam4trix


	8. Christmas Night

Puck kept reminding me of the romantic evening he had in store. He would not mention a thing, not even allude to a fact or thought. I expected it to be all the more enthralling. My mind raced at the possibilities all while trying to contain my excitement and focus on the conversation at hand. For a 'badass' some would not expect it, but he was very articulate.

We had finished our food about twenty minutes ago; we just sat there, talking. The check had come and we were waiting for the waitress to come back and pick it up. She came and left and we were on our way out the door. We got into my car and I turned the radio on. 'Until it Beats No More' by Jenifer Lopez came on.

Puck slipped the fingers of his right hand into my left; he said in a sarcastic tone "I swear I did not request this and time it all out." He smirked out the window and pulled out of the parking space. He tuned up the volume, the whole car was shaking. He held my hand, resting it on the shift stick in the center console. He drove in silence with a smile on his face, hoping that the song would sink in.

We hit a red light, the longest on in Lima, most people avoided it, and it was never busy. He turned to me and started in on a sweet serenade "Cause I'm alive, I can breathe, I can feel, I believe. And there ain't no doubt about it; there ain't no doubt about it. I'm in love, and it's all because of you. I was fading but you pulled me through. Cause I'm awake, I survived, I was hurt, thought I died, but there ain't no doubt about it. It's love and I have found it. Feel the beat again. Stronger than before. I'm gonna give you my heart, until it beats no more."

All I could do was sit there blushing and tearing up. He just smiled even more genuine as he sang.

"Whatever you want me to, I'm gonna see it through. All that I ever do. Never stop loving you" He gently pulled my hand up towards his lips, he skimmed it lightly; it was yielding, but it spoke volumes.

"Reach in the backseat, there is something there for you."

I arched my back and felt around on the floor, and then I caught it. I pulled it up to the front seat and revealed it to myself. A single crimson rose.

I melted into my seat and closed my eyes. We said nothing else on the ride home.

When we arrived home, Puck yet again scrambled around the car to open my door. We walked hand in hand up to the front door. He opened the door and guided me in before him.

"It's around 11:30, why don't you go get changed for bed, I have to take the garbage out."

"Ok, have fun" I chimed, glad I didn't have to do it, he knows I hate doing it.

I walked down the hall towards the bedroom, un-knotting my tie as I went. I laid everything out neatly on a chair. I stood there in my underwear and surveyed my dresser drawer contents. I noticed something slightly out of place, one of Pucks shirts. I picked it up and unfolded it. I held it up and looked it over, one of Pucks t-shirts from the college he went to. I held it up to my chest; it was big; not that I really cared. It looked warm, comfortable, and welcoming. I slid it over my head and looked in the mirror; I swam in the shirt in an oddly cute kind of way. I decided that if Puck's t-shirt was comfy, then his sweats must be too. I walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of grey sweat pants and slid into them too. I decided that I would top it all off with his favorite hoodie. It was a thick dark blue hoodie; he had owned it for quite some time. I was warm buried in all of Pucks clothes. The sleeves on the hoodie went just past my finger tips and I stepped on the pant legs a bit as I walked. I messed up my hair a little more, I don't really know why. I walked into the hallway, feeling tired. I found Puck in the kitchen writing. He had heard me walk in but he kept looking at his paper.

"Babe are you ever coming to bed?" I yawned and lazily rubbed one of my eyes.

"Sure thing babe, I just gotta..." he trailed off as he looked up at me. He looked like a boy who got a puppy for his birthday. He took off his glasses and looked me up and down.

"Wearing my clothes eh?" He smiled serenely.

"Yup." I yawned

He got up and walked around the table. I held out my arms and he held onto my waist. I jumped up and curled around his body like a child. I didn't care how childish it was; I wanted to be close to him. He clamped his hands under my backside and hoisted me up a little farther. I wrapped my arms around his back and rested my head on his shoulder. He was used to doing this. He carried me down the hall to the bedroom, laid me down on the bed, and pulled up the covers. He disappeared for a few minutes and came back in a pair of plaid pajama pants and no shirt. He slid under the covers and cuddled up next to me.

I cracked open my eyes and he whispered to me "You are the cutest thing in the world when you wear my clothes."

"Is that so?" I questioned in a sleepy haze.

"The truth." He smiled.

"I guess I should do it more often." I rolled over and buried my face in his chest. It was warm. I think I could call this the happiest day of my life.


	9. The Morning After Christmas

I awoke the next morning in a tired haze. I stumbled into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, I needed a shower. I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed a pair of underwear and walked over to Pucks dresser. I pulled out the drawer and took out an oversized and faded NASCAR t-shirt. I walked back into the bathroom and turned on the water. The water cascaded down into the tub. I stripped down and looked in the mirror. I regularly scrutinized my figure in the mirror. I finished poking and prodding myself and slid the glass door to the shower open. I stepped inside and slid the door closed. I let the water rain down onto my head; I felt my hair matting down. I could feel the water sluicing over my skin rapidly; filling in every crack and crevice. I shampooed my hair; working my fingers through my hair, working out all of my hidden frustrations. I picked up the bar of soap and spun it around my hands and began to lather. It slid over my skin and left trails of suds, slicking me up like a fine oiled machine. I rinsed off every square inch on my person. Refreshed and new, I got out of the shower and toweled off. I took the blow dryer and dried my hair. Feeling revitalized, I slipped on my boxer briefs and Pucks t-shirt. I looked myself over in the mirror, the shirt just covered my ass; perfect.

I walked out into the kitchen, Puck was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning." I chimed as I opened the door to the fridge. I was hidden behind it.

"Morning, juice is on the table." He replied.

"Oh thanks." I closed the door.

Yet again his jaw dropped and he smirked "What is this get up?"

"Just a little something I put together." I said innocently

He walked over and wrapped and arm around my shoulder, he pulled me closer and kissed me on the cheek. "I like it."

"I could say the same about your get up." I playfully scoffed back. He was wearing a pair of blue plaid boxers and his thick rimmed nerd glasses. Usual morning garb; but hey, I'm not complaining.

I sat down at a chair at the island. The steam rising from the Pucks cooking created a veil between the two of us. He was making scrambled eggs and pancakes. The skillet hissed and steamed as a cracked egg sloshed onto it. The liquid top of a pancake was bubbling, time for it to be flipped. It soared into the air and smacked back down on the frying pan. Puck was like a professional chef in the kitchen, sometimes if he felt crafty enough he could give a hibachi griller a run for their money. I sat there and watched him cook in silence. He slid some of the food onto my plate, I waited, I always waited till he sat down; just cause, no other reason. He sat down to my left and held my left hand in his right. I was sipping my coffee.

He lazily smiled at me, "Love you."

"Nah, you're in love with my razor."

"Yes it works well, but marrying you has its perks."

"Yeah yeah, make a list of them then." I jokingly shoved him by the shoulder.

"I just might." He smirked, one of his most usual expressions.

I got up to get creamer for my coffee; oddly enough I can never perfect my own cup of coffee.

"Babe, can you please, pretty please, make me a cup of hot coco?"

"Sure thing." I popped a k-cup in the machine and hit the brew button. Normally I would make him do it himself, but I figured that since he made breakfast I would make him a simple cup of coco.

"Can I please have whipped cream on top too?" He shot me a squinty grin; a big childlike smile, whimsical.

"I was going to do that anyways." I got out the whipped cream can and made a nice cream stack in the mug. I walked back over and sat down.

"You are too good to me, I don't deserve you." He joked between sips. He set his mug down; he had gotten whipped cream on the tip of his nose. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You have…" I couldn't get it out.

"Did I get…on my nose?" he pointed to his face.

"Yeah let me help you with that" I forced out between giggles.

I picked up a napkin out of the napkin holder and leaned forward, the edge of the napkin poised in my hand. I was never good at creating an intimate moment, but I could feel it coming. I went in farther than I need to. I cracked open my mouth, forced my tongue out, and slid my tongue over the tip of his nose. He immediately grasped my face between his hands and stretched his lips out to reach any patch of my skin he could. I moved down to his lips; the taste of whipped cream lingering. Each kiss was messier, more erratic, and longing. I wrapped my right hand around him and rested it on the small of his back. There was a lull of soft moaning.

Puck breathed out "So damn sexy."

I made a bit of a whimper, making the neglected feeling left on my lips a little more apparent. Puck went in again, this time felt like he was in for the kill. The kisses were harder; there was more pressure, more ecstasy. I lifted my free left hand and rested it on his right knee; he didn't notice, at least I think. My trembling hand slithered up Pucks thigh, lingering and enjoying the skin on skin contact. I got to the bottom hem of the leg on his boxer shorts. I grabbed on, and then hastily let go, as if it was searing hot. I wasted no time and shifted my hand under the fabric, snaking closer and closer. He stopped my hand at his waist. He slumped over breathless onto my shoulder.

He gasped out, "It's not even the honey moon."


	10. Authors Note

Hey there everybody!

Just as a heads up, I have switched the rating of the story over to mature. I was attempting to keep this story T-rated, but I can't keep that promise. The mature content won't be until the chapter after next. The next chapter is currently a work in progress, it will segway into the intimate chapter.

Ooh la la

3

-Gagam4trix


	11. Update

IM BACK!

I haven't written in a while because I have school getting in the way.

Also you may or may not have noticed that I have changed the story rating to Mature due to future materials (i.e. next chapter) If that is not your cup of tea I suggest that you don't read it.

I do not own glee

Any questions?

Thank you for your support!

Review the story?

3

Gagam4trix


	12. Christmas Sex

After our breakfast rendezvous, Puck and I went about our day cleaning the house and doing other various things we could think of to do while just lazing around the house. I was in the dance studio stretching out practicing full splits and high kicks, simple maintenance to make sure that I was still flexible like I used to be. It could come in handy sooner or later. I shuffled through my iPod and plugged it in. The speakers began blaring Christina Aguilera's "I'm Not Myself Tonight." I started dancing around the room, getting involved in the music. I was thrashing about, a combination of leaps, jumps, and floor moves. I noticed myself singing along to the song. I was really into it. In a pair of runner's shorts and a half t-shirt; I was a pale streak of skin around the studio. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw a neon glare standing in the doorway to the studio. I came out of a turn and stopped; standing in the door way was Puck, and not much else. He was wearing a pair of orange briefs.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a blank yet slightly confused look

"Just watching you dance, lord knows I cant." He smirked

"Well if you put some clothes on I'll teach you how." I smiled

"An odd request but ok, and just so you know, I was moving stuff and I got hot." He fumbled for an excuse.

"Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." I shrugged

I walked over to the stereo and changed the song to "Body and Soul" the Tony Bennet Amy Winehouse duet. And walked over and stood in the middle of the room. I hit the pause button so I could surprise him with the song. He walked in through the doorway dressed to the nines in a black double breasted pin stripe suit and unbuttoned red shirt.

"I was assuming you meant formal dancing." He smiled sweetly and laughed softly at himself. He walked slowly over to me as I hit the play button.

"Oh but I'm under dressed" I blushed

He put his hand on my waist and took the other in his hand "I think you dressed for the occasion." He looked at me with dreamy eyes, the ones in movies.

I put my other hand on his shoulder and stepped closer to him. I rested my face on his other shoulder and I closed my eyes. Slowly swaying around the room in a fluid fashion I smiled to myself. For someone who claimed to have no dancing ability, Puck sure knew how to make me feel special. The song finished and we stepped back to look at each other. I picked up the remote "I'll play it twice, so that I can have a handsome devil all to myself."

"Hmm I wonder who that could be?" he shot me a fake questioning glance, I giggled at his remark.

"Just hush up and dance with me."

He cuddled up to me sang softly in my ear "You know I'm yours for just the taking."

I melted at his words and softly kissed him, with a light feeling; we met for another. The song changed to "Kiss Kiss" by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs. It was perfect timing. As the lyrics tainted Pucks mind with dirty ideas, his tongue went farther down my neck. His hand groped around and latched onto my ass. I yelped a little when he squeezed, but he only pulled me closer then. I had unbuttoned his jacket and was feeling his abs through the thin material. Puck slid his other hand over the skin of my back. The sensation of his hands all over my body was driving me wild. He slid his fingers into my hair and held on. I threw my head back and moaned quietly, a longing effect. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his torso, one arm around his upper back and the other wrapped in his Mohawk. He carried me to the bedroom; it seemed like an eternity to get to it. He softly laid me down on the bed and calmly went to his night stand drawer. He pulled out a few necessities. He tossed the one the bed and walked around the edge of the bed, closing the canopy curtains. He sat on the bed and swung his feet up. He crawled on top of me and plastered his lips to mine; getting messier, hands becoming friendlier. He slid my shirt over my head. He had lost his jacket somewhere on the way to the bedroom. I was working at the buttons on his shirt. He slid his hands down my sides feeling every inch and leaving me shivering. He tucked hands under my waist band and slid everything off. The hand movements got wild and crazier. I got him out of his pants and it was getting closer and closer. He reached for the bottle of lube.

"Promise me that if it hurts you'll tell me." He looked concerned at me

"I promise." Ii smiled

"Don't be afraid to say it, I don't want to hurt you."

"Babe, it's our first time, it's gonna be great" I smiled sweetly and kissed him.

We rolled back and my head hit the pillow. He was marveling at my endowments and almost missed his hand when he squirted some lube out of the tube. He slicked up his hand and warmed up the lube. "Are you sure?" he looked at me seriously.

"Without a doubt" I smiled.

He massaged the substance on and began to circle my hole with his finger. He finally got up the courage and slid in. He slid past the tight ring of muscle and stopped; I adjusted around him. He began the motion, going deeper and then almost pulling out.

"Puck I don't fuck a lot so don't toy with me like a common whore." I grunted out

He sucked down on my neck and hissed out "Sorry babe"

His motions were too slow; I reached down and pushed him in deeper.

"Whoa, who's the common whore now?" he giggled as I reached for his cock.

"Shut up and blow me" I commanded.

"Whatever you say." I jammed my ass down against his fingers.

He teased at the head of my cock with his tongue, driving me crazy and making me shake and shudder. Finally getting enough amusement out of torturing me, I felt the warm salvation of his tongue on the bottom side of my cock. For someone who had never given head, Puck was good. I grabbed his meat and stroked.

"Just say it." He squinted his eyes in ecstasy.

"Fuck me?"

"Oh thank god yes." He pulled out of my ass and kissed me. He rolled over and grabbed a condom he was all for 'no glove no love.'

He lubed up his tool and lined up at my entrance. We were at the point of return.

"Are you sure?" He asked one last time.

"Just fuck me already." I hissed impatiently. He gathered his thoughts and pushed into me, sliding past my entrance. I winced.

"Are you in pain?"

"Nope just, adjusting."

He began a back and forth motion staring slow. He huffed a bit and held on to my thighs. The thrusts started getting faster and erratic. He crashed down against my ass, pounding me into the bed. The pain was transforming into sheer unrated ecstasy. After all of the day dreams in high school, I finally had Puck Inside me. I could feel myself getting closer and closer, Puck was to.

"Cum on me you slut." He grunted deep.

I sprawled my arms out and clenched down to the edges of the bed, I shouted out his name, cuming all over him and the sheets. Puck followed ensuite and collapsed on top of me; a panting sweaty mash of our body's. We rolled over and I looked deep into the eyes that had me captivated from the start.

"I love you Kurt Hummel." He dazedly smiled at me as he wrapped his arms around me.


	13. That Night

My eyes fluttered open I was facing the clock. Noah had his arms wrapped around me; his head was resting on my shoulder. The clock read 2:43 am; I decided that it was time to make my escape. I wiggled and slithered out of Puck's grip, and slid off of the bed. I stood there in me sheerness. I put my hands on my hips and striked a pose in the moonlight casting through the sliding glass doors to our room. I admired my shadow and looked down at my lower half, bathed in the light it was glowing alabaster. I turned and looked at Puck; he had been through his sketchy phases, but wrapped in the sheets to our bed he looked sweet and innocent. I mouthed I love you and walked to the sliding glass door. The fence around the back yard is high enough; no one will see me with a lack of clothing. I walked to the light switch and turned on the in pool ambient lighting. The pool glowed an electric blue color. I walked to the edge of the pool and dipped my toes in and clenched my fist. You do this like once a week Kurt; it's a heated pool, just jump in. I took a step back and got a running start at the pool. I leaped into the air and flipped forward. Mid flip I felt like the world stopped, as I tucked my legs to my chest and clasped my arms I thought to myself "Tonight we _**were**_ young."

The water engulfed me as I sank to the bottom. I unleashed my limbs and opened my eyes, the serenity registering with me. I flailed my arms around and kicked my way to the top. I my head breeched the fluid sound barrier. My mouth blew open and air flooded in and burst into my lungs. I waded for a few seconds thinking to myself "Well I guess I can't donate blood anymore."

It was official, and as childish as it sounded I had lost my v-card. I knew being a cheesy hold out would pay off one day. I had finally matured and become the person I wanted to be. They say that when you finally do it you somewhat broaden you range of emotion. I could feel it. All of these new feelings were racing through me, despite the fact that it was an over whelming feeling. I was elated, basking in the passion; the feeling it gave me from my head down to my toes. It felt the radiance. I swam to the edge of the pool and hoisted myself up and sat down on the edge of the pool with my feet slowly moving back and forth. I looked at the moon and smiled at it, almost as if I was talking directly to it. I heard the sliding door latch shut and I turned my head. Puck had a dear in headlights look and a hand on the door handle. He was commando as well. He walked over and sat down next to me, feet in the pool.

"Couldn't sleep?" he stared into the water.

"No don't be silly, I do this once a week." I took his hand in mine a shook it a little

"So….?" He trailed off

I looked up and straight the lawn chairs on the other side of the pool "Everything I dreamed of and more." I cracked a wicked grin.

"Damn" he smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder, "I should buy you a car for that."

"Puck I'm perfectly fine with my Cadillac, plus I just put a down payment on a new truck for you."

"Too damn good to me." He lied down with his head on my lap looking up at me.

I ran my fingers through his hair, "Oh but on the contrary, you are too good to me."

"Am I?" he made a whimsical and questioning face.

"You cook all the time, you actually do house work, and you barely let me lift a finger. I couldn't ask for a more perfect man." I smiled down at him.

"Hmm, I guess so," he said rubbing his chin.

"You know, if we head of to bed, the morning will come."

"And why do I want the morning to come?" he asked actually serious.

"We are going to get your new truck tomorrow."

"Hot damn, let's go to bed." Puck sprung up.

He scooped me up; I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head against his shoulder. Puck slid open and closed the sliding glass door, pretty craft when your hands are full. My ear pressed against Pucks chest, I could hear his heart beating. It was beating fast, fluttering. I nuzzled a little closer to him and closed my eyes.


	14. Piss Off

I know its been a longggg time since I updated, but between musical practices and writers block, this story went nowhere. As usual I don't own anything Glee related. Reviews would be lovely

I opened my eyes and the light was pouring in through the windows. I could feel Noah's breath on the back of my neck. I nudged my elbow back against Noah's stomach. "Babe wake up."

"Do I have to?" he mumbled out.

"You are gonna get up whether you like it or not." I made a move to get up, as I moved Noah tightened his arms around my waist. I lunged forward but was caught in his grasp. I went limp and sighed

"Where do you think you're going?" he said half awake.

"Trying to get out of bed so I can go get a bucket of ice to throw on you." I said numbly

"Well that's sweet of you" He pulled me in and nuzzled his head into my shoulder.

"Well I told the salesman we would be there at noon and it's five of eleven."

"Oh shit, I guess you're right." He echoed in a clueless tone.

We took separate vehicles on the way to the dealership. I followed Noah to the storage facility so he could put his old truck away; we promised we would keep those memories. Then I drove us to the dealership. It was the biggest one around, it had all of the brands; well that and the most annoying commercials.

As I closed the door to my caddy the salesman came up to the car "Well Harv, bunny boy here might not actually want a truck, maybe something else." I pointed a thumb over my shoulder.

"Bunny boy?" Noah shot me a dirty look.

"You have been off the walls the whole morning over this, don't deny it." I rolled my eyes.

We went walking through the lot, surprisingly I was finding myself interested in a truck, unexpected but funny. I ended up taking a 2012 Cadillac Escalade EXT Truck out for a test drive, 'Harv' our salesman was particularly quiet, it made me feel awkward. But I wasn't entirely sure of what it was about him that made me feel this way. He was distant. He spent most of the ride looking out the window. He would randomly tell me about some minuscule feature the truck had. I was no genius when it came to cars, but from my previous caddy, I knew my way around. He made me feel stupid, he would creatively put in two positive things and then throw in a negative. I didn't notice it most of the time, he was muttering under his breath. Noah was in the back seat enjoying the spacious seating and playing some game on his iPhone. When we got back to the dealership Harv was quick to get out of the truck with a simple "I'll be inside if you need me."

Noah and I continued on to walking around the BMW area of the lot. He decided against a truck and was looking at sports cars. He was looking over a 6 series coupe when Harv appeared out of nowhere. I was slowly figuring out what it was about Harv I didn't like. If it wasn't his saccharine sweet way of chatting up Noah about the car, it surely was the way he reacted when Puck bent over to look inside of the driver window. Harv let his eyes wander down to Noah's backside. Harv's eyes grew wide and he smirked. Licking his lips he rolled his eyes; fanning himself. He must have thought I wasn't looking. My nose may have been at my iPhone, telling Mercedes something was fishy, but I saw. Harv smiled at me when I looked up, but it was laced with sarcasm. I wanted nothing more than to take one of the convertibles and repeatedly close his head in the jams; something told me it wasn't worth the felony. Sooner or later we were on a test drive. Noah had his hand on the shifter, trying to figure out the electronic system. If it weren't for the fact that this was a dealership car, I would have ripped the leather off the seats when Harv put his hand on Noah's to "Show him how it's done." His greasy smile and slime ball attitude were pissing me off. I wanted nothing more than to leave the dealership empty handed. If that meant that I had to walk to the nearest lot and buy some ring ding car for $3000 out of my own pocket so be it.

We got home late in our respective vehicles. Puck was blaring some happy go lucky song all of the way home. Despite the fact that it was my brand new truck I wasn't treating it so well. My hands gripped the steering wheel to the point of my knuckles turning white. I rattled the windows with some bitchy Jeffree Star song. I had slapped my gay pride magnet on the tail gate before we left the dealership. Between the stature of my vehicle, the song, and the magnet; people gave me scared looks down the highway. I figure the leer I gave the other drivers and biting down on my lip to the point of almost bleeding; I wasn't the friendliest fag on the freeway. When we got home I ignored puck as I hung my keys on the hook in the kitchen. Soon fed up with the silent treatment, he grabbed my hand and led me into the bedroom. I sat down on the edge of my bed, legs crossed, lips pursed.

"Babe what's got you in a funk?" he squatted down in front of me and held my hand. I looked away from him and took my hand away, folding my arms.

"Last time I check you were marrying me not Harv." I said it with venom.

"What the hell are you talking about?" his eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Oh please the salesman was all over you and you were just eating up the attention." I shot him a glare.

"Babe I honestly didn't notice it I really didn't…How can I make it up to you?"

"Suck it." I flipped him the bird.

He stared at me for a second. He took hold of my hand and slowly licked up to the tip of my finger. He bit down when he reached the top. He took it in his mouth and massaged it with his tongue.

"Please," I glared at him, "if you think you can win me over with cheap sex…"

He cut me off with a messy kiss, it was urgent and lusting. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. They were glassed over with lust. He licked his lips and dove back in, crashing our mouths together. He flicked his tongue along my bottom lip. I reciprocated and let him in. He pressed his tongue down and started to take control. I fought back and won. I pulled away and stared at him.

"I said suck it bitch." I snatched him by the collar and lifted him off of his knees, slamming him down on the bed. He wriggled around and rested his head on the pillow. I straddled his crotch, " Get busy." I looked down at him, gritting my teeth. He lifted up my shirt and kissed along my navel. He dragged his lips upward.

Eyes closed he breathed out "Command me." He had his other hand on the small of my back.

I lifted his hand to the belt of my skinny jeans. They were sinfully skinny and I didn't feel like taking them completely off. I slid my waist up towards his head. "Get to work whore." I put my hand on the top of his head and tilted it forward. He fumbled getting my pants down to my thighs. He wasted no time; flicking his tongue out and wetting down the head. He teased a couple more times before I pressed him towards it.

"Yes Sir." And took my length in his mouth. He bobbed back and forth. Stroking the length he couldn't take. His lips clenched down around my base. I couldn't stand it any longer. I leaned forward and held on to the headboard. I thrusted down into his mouth. Noah moaned around my length at the new angle. I threw my head back and my eye fluttered closed; each thrusted got deeper. I moaned out feeling that indescribable feeling in my groin. I rolled forward and clenched down on the headboard as the wave of the climax came over me. I shot my load down Noah's throat. He choked on it and cum came dripping out of his mouth. I pulled out, he looked at me with fiery eyes, licking his lips.

I leaned forward and whispered in his ear "Slut" I let it roll off of my tongue. I leaned back and gave him a devilish look. I then went blank. I wiped myself off with a tissue and got off the bed, pulling my pants back up. Puck just stared at me. I grabbed my phone and started towards the door. "I'm going to the mall with Mercedes. Don't wait up." I walked out to my truck and hit the unlock button. The lights winked at me as if the truck knew what I had done. As I was backing out "Who's Next" by Porcelain Black came on.


End file.
